The Happiness
by irisflowers
Summary: Bella comes to conclusions she should have made a long time ago about Edward.


The words echoed in my mind. The pain still fresh in my chest, my whole world seemed to crumble. I look at him my eyes filling with the hurt, when he gives me a satisfied smirk the hurt is changed with hate. He freezes paling softly. My eyes harden shaking my head bitterly I glare at him.

"You are a bastard Edward Cullen" I say and walk away, never seeing the hurt on his face, or the sadness in his eyes. Sadly I was the only one who didn't call him that, and here I am, calling him the name he despises, but sadly it felt too good.

*2 months later*

Coming back to this place was the least of my worries. The meds the doctors had me on wasn't one of my worries, what was worrying me the most was having to see him. I swallow my hate, because I know school will be better without it. I pick up my phone and look through my texts and walk into the school. I walk towards my class not even noticing that everyone is looking at me. The psycho who went crazy and ran away, I look up and see Jasper, Edward's older brother, and my best friend, looking at me, he looked shocked. Hell I would be too, I mean come on now, I wasn't my old self, and my eyes were full of malice. I see him then, he is holding Tanya, they are laughing, but when he sees me his eyes fill with fear and he bites his lip. I blink then keep walking; Tanya looks at me then to him.

"There's Bella" She sneers clinging to Edward. I walk into my class and take a seat, I glance around the room and let out a sigh then stand, deciding I want to find my friends, I leave the classroom and walk towards the commons in hopes Jessica or Angela is there. I didn't expect him to stop me. He looks at me his eyes full of sadness.

"You came back." He states and I look at him, my mask in place.

"I did." I say bitterly and he flinches back. "I was in the hospital for two months." He looks at me his green eyes filling with hurt even more.

"I'm sorry…" he says and I laugh bitterly.

"The damage is done. No sorry in the world can fix what you did." I say then walk away slowly; I stop then turn to him. "You were the mistake Edward. You were the one who ruined your own life. I won't let you ruin mine anymore." I walk away a small smile on my lips. Today is the day I control my life and actually get to be happy.

It's been six months since school has started, I glance at the clock and swallow softly Jasper was coming over to talk to me and I was trying not to fantasize what could happen, since breaking up with Edward I started thinking of Jasper. His smile, his voice, his eyes, I sigh dreamily and jump as a knock sounds on my door I jump up and fling the door open, Jasper smiles at me and walks in, his girlfriend on his arm, Alice. Alice smiles at me giggling kissing on his cheek.

"I'll see ya later my love, just remember our plans." She purrs out trying to be seductive then sashays out the door grinning like an idiot I shut the door with more force than needed to be then look at Jasper.

"She never changes." I say smiling softly then sit down he grins at me.

"She's amazing. How are you holding up? I mean other than Edward and Tanya dating again." He says touching my arm and I flinch sighing sadly.

"Jazz he was my friend but I still remember everything he ever did, I mean on my birthday he cheated on me with someone he swore up and down he didn't love." I choke softly then look away. "I still remember..." I whisper flashing back to my birthday. We had a football game that day and Jasper had begged me and Edward to go. So we went and sat in the bleachers, Edward spent the whole game texting someone, when I would go in for a kiss he would smile and dodge me. I took his phone and saw the message that froze my heart forever.

Tanya: Don't worry I'll be back in town next week babe and we can have fun ;).

Edward: I can't wait so I can dump Bella. She's been a real snob lately and clingy I miss you.

I look at Edward he refuses to look at me. The crowd roars and I stand up handing him his phone and his ring back and turn to leave I see Jasper on the shoulders of the team cheering he is looking at me, he just won the game and I shake tears dripping down my face, I walk away not noticing the hurt on his face as he watches me go.

"Bella? Did you hear me?" I jump back into reality and look at Jasper blushing softly.

"Sorry what?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I said Tanya will be going back to Alaska next year and Edward may try to get back with you I just wanted to make sure you knew that. Also I am going to be leaving on Friday for Florida. College starts in the fall and I want to find a place soon." He says I try to swallow back my tears. Jasper my best friend, my rock moving halfway across the United States for college. I smile faintly and nod.

"I'll be at the party Jazz you know I will. You are my best friend I'll do anything for you." I say hugging him. He smiles then nods my answer accepted and my ignoring him forgiven. "So I take it Alice doesn't know you are dumping her Friday?" I ask laughing when he doesn't join in with me I know I said something wrong.

"Actually Bella, I plan to propose to Allie at the party we've been together for two years and I really love her." He says my breath catches in my throat, I stare at him numbly my heart cracking.

"Proposing? You?" I ask he nods the room starts spinning I swallow he looks at me then raises his eyebrow.

"Bella what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asks touching my arm and I swallow then let the tears fall.

"I love you Jasper..." I whisper then look away.

"I love you to Bella you are my best friend in the whole world." My heart cracks a little more.

"No Jasper I love you like I did Edward, always have, always will..." I stand up choking on my tears sobbing then run to my room locking it. Jasper follows me knocking on my door then proceeds to bang on it when I ignore him, after twenty minutes he stops.

"Bella when you quit being an idiot and can face me then we can talk about this. But you have till Friday." The front door slams shut five minutes later and I cry into my pillow.

Jasper's party started up with a bang, the cheerleaders telling stories of how Jasper was the team hero and how many wished they could be his girlfriend which resulted in Alice smiling and hugging Jasper laughing at them, I glowered at them and downed my drink looking away from them to my friends. Jessica looks at me sympathetically touching my arm.

"Bells it's going to be okay Edward isn't here yet." She says patting my hand I sigh heavily, if only she knew Edward being here with his Tanya was my problem I was trying so hard not to think about how my real problem was my unrequited love for Jasper. He laughs and I glance at him he is staring at me intently while holding Alice, we haven't spoken to each other since my house issue I swallow then look down nodding at Jessica.

"I know Jess but I just can't think straight today and I'm bummed I should have stayed at home." I grumble out trying to fake a smile and look at Carlisle as he walks to make a toast.

"I would love to congratulate my son on making it into Florida State. I'm proud of you son." Everyone claps as Jasper waves smiling then stands up causing my breath to hitch and I swallow, this is it he's going to ask her. I look down at my soda breathing hard.

"Thanks everyone for coming to see me off, I'll miss all of you but I would like to do something." He looks at Allie and waves her over smiling everyone holds their breaths looking at the couple as Allie steps over to him a smile plastered to her face. "Allie we've been together for nearly two years. I love you more than anything. So Allie will you marry me?" He drops to his knee and everyone gasps and he looks stunned. She squeals and hugs him kissing him.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" she yells hugging him I can hear my heart shattering in my chest. I look down and run off crying softly, my soul and heart-broken. I make it home and pack my bags sobbing into the night, my dad being at work I knew I had to leave, I couldn't do it, not after Edward, not after everything. I needed peace. I collected everything that had meaning and went to my truck I packed everything in then left a note for my dad. Telling him I was leaving and I would never be back. As I climbed in the truck and raced off I saw Jasper pull into my drive and chase after my truck screaming my name. I ignored him as I kept driving heading for the one place I could call home.

Five years have passed since I have been to Forks. I tried to ignore the past for as long as I could always trying to focus on the present and the near future. I did keep in contact with Jessica. She told me Jasper had indeed married Alice, they now had two kids together and he was working two jobs to get him through med school. Alice was a local school teacher they seemed happy. I glance down at my book and sigh heavily then rub my eyes trying to suppress my yawn.

"Go home, get some sleep you need it." My boss says locking his office door. "I'm closing down early tonight Bella, go home call up some friends. I'll see you tomorrow." He says patting my arm then heads to leave. I collect my things and follow after him smiling faintly, even though I swore to myself I would never go back to Forks, back to my past I knew I needed to see my dad and friends. I missed them terribly, but most of all I needed to see Jasper, needed to know he was truly happy with Alice. I head to my car then open my glove box inside is my old phone I turn it on and wait for everything to load. I keep it charged and in the car in case I ever wish to call my dad. Messages after messages pop up my phone buzzing left and right. I notice several are from Jasper or from my dad. I open the most recent one:

Jasper: Bella please call me back I need to tell you the truth.

What could the truth be? I sigh and shut my phone off then drive to my small apartment in the middle of the city. I make my way up to my parking spot watching for any unsuspecting kids who may run in the way, as I park I notice my neighbor Manson walking over to his car swinging his keys in one hand and texting away on his phone in the other. He sees me and waves cheerily.

"Hey Bella heading up? I saw the landlord she is looking for you again, behind on rent again?" He asks snobbishly laughing as he climbs into his car. I watch him go then shake my head, he's a real pain the ass. I head up to my apartment and notice Tracy the landlady outside my apartment.

"Bella, where have you been? Two men came looking for you saying the something happened to your dad. I've called your apartment six times." She says stomping over to me. My heart stops.

"Is my dad okay?" I choke out rushing to open my door looking at her planning to leave as soon as I grab my bag.

"Bella they said he went missing over a week ago and have been trying to find you. The man said it was your dad and some young man named Jasper, they went camping and haven't been seen since." She says watching me pack. I stop and look at her.

"You said Jasper? As in Jasper Whitlock?" She nods and I sit down on my bed tears springing to my eyes I shake then look at her. "Missing..." I whisper at her, the room fades to black as I faint I hear her scream my name but I am too far gone to hear her. My best friend Jasper and dad, missing for a week, and no one told me...

The drive to Forks felt like years, instead of an hour from the airport in Seattle. Pulling up into Charlie's drive way I notice everyone is already there with dogs, and volunteers all ready to go out looking for my dad. I climb out and run up to everyone.

"Any news yet Billy?" I ask touching the man's shoulder he looks back at me his face drawn and pale, he shakes his head and looks to Dr. Cullen.

"No Bella none so far, they did find Jasper's shirt on a rock near the place the camp was supposed to be, but since then nothing no clues, no scents, no one. The storm that hit near the camp took everything away we are running on ideas and leads, not any good leads. They could be dead, or lost out at sea in the boat." He sighs then shakes his head. "I am afraid we may never find them Bella." I look at Alice, she is trying to soothe her twins, one has rugged brown hair and the other has shaggy brown hair, along with green eyes. I walk over to her, she looks weary of me.

"How are you handling things Alice?" I ask looking at Jasper's sons. She bites her lip then sighs heavily.

"I am okay I suppose, my friend Jason has been helping me with the boys, and with the next baby on the way I can't handle much more stress." I notice Jason standing with a group of people he looks over at us then back to the group.

"How long have they been at this search party?" I ask softly.

"For over six hours now, I am so worried Bella." Her eyes welling with tears.

"Okay Allie lets go find them." I drag her over to the group and listen to them argue over trivial things. Why bicker when two people who we care about are missing.

"Dad, Mr. Black let's not fight. Let's just not argue at all my brother is out there I want to find him." Edward is standing with Tanya who is holding a little girl in her arms. The group looks at them.

"Edward Tanya, thanks for coming, we aren't arguing son we just can't find any solid trails to follow." Carlisle says smiling then points to the map. "The last trail ended here but picks up again here. I think maybe something got ahold of their clothes." I pace then stop.

"My dad, he had a cabin near hear, did anyone check that?" I ask looking at them, Billy scratches his head.

"No, because Charlie never went there, ever. Not since your mom died." I grab my bag then glare at them.

"I plan to go there to see if my dad is there." I snap as Alice climbs in the passenger side.

"I have to go too! My husband is missing too Bella." I nod then peal out of the drive heading to the cabin.

Two hours later I pull up to the dark cabin searching for any signs of life. Alice gets out the runs to the door opening it. I get out following her to the door, when it cracks open we can see someone laying on the floor blood all over the entrance to the cabin.

"Hello?" Alice asks into the dark cabin.

"Alice is that you?" comes a quit voice from the corner I rush in and lean down Alice following me.

"Jasper where is my dad?" I ask looking around for another body. He shakes his head looking down.

"He's gone Bells. The storm was to rough it rocked him over the side. He never came back up." He looks away from me tears running down his cheeks. "I am so sorry Bella I told him we should of went another day but he was hell bent to go that day." He starts to ramble on and I touch his arm.

"Jasper it's going to be okay we need to get you to a hospital." I say trying to lift him up, Alice helps me lift him, we drag him out to my car settling him in the back we cover him up with covers and get. I start the engine and floor it out of the drive. Alice looks at me in the mirror as she holds jasper to her.

As we pull into the hospital everyone is already there waiting for us since Alice texted them while we drove there. Everyone is sad to hear that my father didn't make it. I tried to keep my emotions in control and not cry, I had to be strong my dad would have wanted me to be. Alice walks over to me smiling softly.

"Thank you so much Bella I don't know how I could ever thank you enough." she hugs me tightly then turns to go back to the waiting room. I look around at everyone waiting on news of Jasper. Billy sitting next to Jake his face full of pain. Carlisle and Esme talking with Alice and the doctor. Rose and Emmett playing with Giana their daughter as they wait for the news. Tanya and Edward talking quietly in the corner as their baby sleeps in Tanya's arms. Tears slowly form in my eyes and roll down my cheeks. I turn and walk out the door heading to my car. As I climb in the driver side I look out the window and see the morning sun rising up in the sky and cry silently. My father gone, I was truly alone now. My mother dying when I was a child. I look over at the hospital and see Alice talking with Jasper their sons hugging and bouncing on their dad. A small smile graces my lips and I start my car driving away. Knowing deep down nothing kept me in Forks anymore. So once again I leave heading for the airport back to Arizona.

**This story my still be crappy and teenage trash. But I did redo it. So I am hoping it does sound better.**


End file.
